1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method for fabricating a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As sizes and design rules of semiconductor devices have been reduced with high integration degrees of semiconductor devices, a gap between transistor of semiconductor devices has been decreased. Accordingly, a gap between contacts for connecting semiconductor devices to each other has also been decreased. Thus, a SAC (Self Aligned Contact) process has been proposed to form contacts having a fine pitch.
When forming SACs (Self Aligned Contacts), it may be especially important to keep an alignment state of the contacts so that the contacts may not be not short-circuited to devices that are near the contacts.